LED (light emitting diode) luminaires are coming into common use in commercial, institutional, and residential buildings. Some are designed with the look of a traditional fluorescent fixture, having a recessed Troffer housing. Some are screw thread based, to replace incandescent bulbs. All operate with the energy saving and long life benefits of LED technology. The recessed Troffer is available in standard 1′×4′, 2′×2′ and 2′×4′ sizes. LED luminaires are offered in correlated color temperatures (CCT), for example, of 3500 K (warm light), 4100 K (cool white), and 5000 K (daylight).
Dimming controls are available for LED luminaires. The dimmer allows control of light intensity with a simple rotating knob. A problem with currently available “simple” dimmers is that the driver circuit will exhibit parasitic power flow even when the dimmer is turned down fully. The parasitic load is typically more than ½ watt. This continuous wasted power will preclude the simple dimmer from qualifying for Energy Star certification. Products that carry the Energy Star symbol are approved by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). These products meet energy efficiency requirements and standards related to energy savings, reduced utility costs, lower energy consumption and reduced greenhouse gas emissions. The federal government offers federal tax credits for certain Energy Star products. Some states offer tax credits, as well.
There is a need, therefore, for a dimming control for LED luminaires that will reduce or eliminate parasitic losses.
There is a further need for a dimming control for LED luminaires as described, and that can be installed quickly and easily.
There is a still further need for a dimming control for LED luminaires as described, and that can be manufactured in large quantities of high quality, and in a cost-effective manner.